Mobile terminals were developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
One such feature recently being offered via mobile terminals is an electronic payment application, such as Apple Pay™ and Samsung Pay™. These applications allow a user to enter credit card or other payment information, either by taking a picture of the front and back of the card or by entering the information manually, and then subsequently use their mobile phone to pay by credit card at various retailers. Once the user has entered the credit card information, the user may pay by credit card by placing the mobile terminal in close proximity to the point of sale (POS) machine or credit card reader. Typically, the mobile terminal uses a short-range communication technology such as near field communication (NFC) to communicate with the reader and transmit the credit card details.
However, credit card fraud is an increasing problem. A criminal could steal a user's credit information and enter that information in the criminal's own mobile terminal, thereby allowing the criminal free access to the user's credit card. Indeed, as data for millions of stolen credit cards is readily available on the black market, the potential for fraud and abuse of electronic payment applications is not insignificant.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved user interface while reducing power consumption in a mobile terminal.